Investigations!
by Catygirl
Summary: For Valenship. There is a strange visitor to Sam's house. Who is he? Why is he there? And why is he wanting to know about next Saturday? Read and all will be revealed.


Investigations!

This is for all the lovely people on the Sam/Jack threads for Valenship - Thanks for making me feel welcome. Not been fully betad but hopefully not too bad. This is also a request from my wonderful beta who wanted this storyline in a fic. So set when both on SG1 but a little fic away from canon just because I can. Enjoy! (Obviously do not own anything!)

SG1******S/J

The small figure moved stealthily through the neat garden. It was a dark night, the moon was only a sliver of silver in the sky and cast a very poor shadow. No-one in the neighbourhood, if they happened to be looking out their window on this particular night, would have noticed anything strange in the back garden of Samantha Carter's house.

The figure made its way to the door at the rear of the building and held the handheld device to the lock, with a quiet 'klunk' the door opened and the figure made its way inside. He, for it was a he, although only the very knowledgeable would have been able to tell you that, walked slowly through the kitchen area, his head not even reaching the height of the breakfast bar. He walked to the other end of the room straining to see the photographs attached to the wall, his mind thinking through his next move, his reason for coming to her and not to him.

On moving through to the other room he found his goal, the line of movies on the bookshelf all alphabetised and laid out by category. He read through the scientific ones, the documentaries, the historical programmes and found the section he was looking for – romance.

He picked up the boxes, one by one, reading the back just so he could find the right one to watch. Towards the end of the section he found the one he had heard all about, the one that explained this truly strange phenomenon of romance. It was the story of two people who found that they were meant to be together, that they couldn't fight it and that, with the guidance of others, they would have their happy ever after. Perfect.

He moved to the small machine to which he knew the film would fit and removed the disc from its box. He used his device again and switched on the screen and waited for the movie to play. As the trailers finished the main picture was about to start, light suddenly illuminated the room and Samantha Carter stood with her personal hand gun pointing at

"Thor!"

"Major Carter" The small Asguard responded nodding in her direction.

"What are you doing here!" Sam exclaimed.

Thor reached for the small box which controlled the DVD player and paused the movie. "I am here on an important mission Major Carter"

"Really?" she questioned. "What's so important that it involves you in my house, not that it's not great to see you?" she quickly backtracked on a welcome that was not really very polite.

"The Asguard high council wishes me to discover the human secret of an increasing population at certain times of your year."

"Ah….ok….you mean how at some times of the year there are more babies born?"

"Exactly Major Carter, our analysis of the process of gestation and investigations into these particular increases within certain societies leads us to believe that next Saturday is the optimum time for the reproductive cycle to begin. I have been sent to do further investigation."

"Next Saturday? Wait what does this have to do with you in my house and 0345?" Sam asked realising that the chances of her getting anymore sleep were dwindling from slim to none so she went to get some OJ from the fridge while she waited for an answer.

"Major Carter I am here for two purposes. Number 1 it of vital importance that I discover the secrets of what will happen next Saturday and why this leads to a dramatic increase in the birth rate of your nation and others. Number 2, we on the high council, wish to understand why you are not involved in this process."

Unfortunately Sam had taken this opportunity to take a gulp of the juice which she promptly sprayed over the small leader of the high council.

"What!" She spluttered.

"It is simple Major Carter, we feel that someone of your intelligence and superior abilities ought to be procreating on a regular basis to ensure the survival of your genes."

"Ah…well…Thor…there is one major thing needed for…procreating…..to occur."

"We are aware that, unlike us, you require both a male and a female of the species. We feel that Colonel O'Neill would make a suitable mate for you and part of my mission here is to encourage your commanders to make that happen."

Again, unsurprisingly, the contents of Sam's mouth, another attempt at a drink, ended up exiting and covering her brand new sofa. "Colonel O'Neill!" She squeaked.

"We are in earnest, in fact I am to transport myself to your President today to make the case. I was told to go without your knowledge but I felt it prudent to give you warning."

"Woah, Thor, you can't just tell the President that the Colonel and I should start making babies" Sam flustered around the room.

"Major carter, can you explain to me the significance of next Saturday?" Thor stood and copied Sam's movements around the room, ignoring the statement she made, it was obvious to him as Supreme Commander that he could tell the President whatever he pleased.

"Next Saturday, it's the…"

"Fourteenth of February" Thor finished her thought.

"Well it's the day when people tell someone they like that they like them, or couples are extra nice to each other and do well….romantic things together." Sam squirmed at discussing the topic with an asexual alien. She suddenly could hear a noise from outside the door which sounded like a gruff being contained and she frowned.

Thor's head turned slightly towards the noise clearly having heard it as well and nodded. "Thank you for your guidance Major Carter, would I be correct in assuming that you would be happy if I spoke with the President and made our case for your joining with Colonel O'Neill before next Saturday?"

The noise outside turned from a gruff to an all-out laugh.

"Thor, if you think it is important, who am I to stand in your way." Sam said relaxing and smirking at the grey alien.

Thor merely nodded and moved to collect the device he had brought with him. "Have no fear Major Carter, the President will be unaware of my visit... or your other visitor." He pressed the button and disappeared in a flash of light.

Sam walked into the hallway to find Jack doubled over in a fit of the giggles more worthy of a teenage girl than a special ops Colonel. She glared at him and he pulled himself together a little, although not completely.

"So Carter, let me get this straight, you and I have been screwing the regs for two weeks and, without asking, our friendly allies are going to demand that the President allows us to get it on for Valentines."

She glared at him more but was struggling not to either grab him and take him back to bed or fall on the floor laughing with him.

"You gotta love those guys" he finished, taking a deep breath and standing straight. He held out his hand towards her. "You coming Carter?" he indicated her stairs and began to move.

This was going to be a great Valentine's Day, all thanks to a small grey alien who was willing to take on anyone, including the President.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Well hope you enjoyed my contribution. Thanks for reading


End file.
